Merman
by Lexen
Summary: A hot summer night, a cool pond, and two restless lovers finding each other again.


**Disclaimer****: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. J.K. Rowling created it all, and no money is being made from this work of fan fiction.**

**AN****: I have no beta, and all mistakes are mine. I reserve the right to correct mistakes. This story takes place a few months after the Battle of Hogwarts. There are implied Molly/Arthur lemons at the end but nothing graphic. **

It was far too hot even for a summer night. Despite the cooling charms that surrounded the Burrow, I was still sweating, and it was making sleep nearly impossible. My dear Molly had finally fallen into a restless slumber about an hour ago, and I envied her that. I was simply too hot to sleep, even without the shirt I would usually have worn. I wouldn't normally have done that (having been raised rather conservative), but I gave into Molly now a lot quicker than I used to. If I was honest with myself, it didn't bother me that much. The war had taught me a great deal about many things, and one of those was something that the Malfoys had gotten right. Family always came first.

With that in mind, I slipped out of bed, making sure not to wake my wife as I wandered out onto the patio. I thought about grabbing a robe to cover me, but then I shrugged and left it behind. Who was going to see me after all? The kids were all away for the weekend. Molly and I were completely alone for the first time in what seemed like years. The neighbors had never bothered us, and, as late as it was, I seriously doubted I would have a voyeur. As I surveyed the half wild garden, I saw our small pond gleaming in the distance. Now that was a good idea. Skinny dipping, as the muggles called it, wasn't something I did often, but I was restless and feeling just a little more daring than usual, even though there was no one around to see me.

Without another thought, I strolled down to the water's edge. The pond was beautiful in the moonlight. It had been so long since I had taken the time to really notice something like that. The past months had been full of stress and anger and grief. A Dark Lord had risen and fallen. We'd lost friends and family, and only now were we really beginning to do an accounting of all the shattered pieces to try and put them together again. Only now could I begin to remember how beautiful our pond was in the summer moonlight.

The water was deliciously cool against my skin, and I shivered as it washed away the sweat. Once I was deep enough, I ducked beneath the surface, letting it slick my hair to my head, before swimming out further. Lazy strokes took me around the pond, and I turned over onto my back to float, drifting on the delicate waves that lulled me nearly into a doze.

And then I felt a hand on my bare skin.

I started, almost moving to stand, before I recognized my wife's hand. I settled back again, smiling gently as her touch followed a leisurely path across my chest.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," I murmured, enjoying the hand that grazed my chest and then strayed lower, further down my body.

She leaned over me, and I admired her frankly, feeling my body react and welcoming my arousal. Even after so many years of marriage and seven children, the sight of her could still tie me in knots. "As it happens, I woke up to find my husband gone and a merman in our pond. I decided that I needed to investigate further."

I chuckled then gasped as she took me in her hand. "And what did you find out?"

It was her turn to laugh then as she coaxed me to stand and caught my chin in her hand, pulling my mouth down to meet hers. The kiss that followed was as hungry as the creeping foliage surrounding us. "My husband is a merman on hot summer nights, and I am very eager to get to know this side of him."

I grinned. "How eager are you, Molly?"

She reached up to twine her arms around my neck as her body pressed against my chest. "Why don't we find out together?"

Then my hands were at her waist, lifting her up onto me, and we said nothing else coherent for a while.

**Please read and review!**


End file.
